An information and crisis management center for business employees. Sponsored by the National Council on Alcoholism-Delaware Valley Area, Inc. Type of project: Demonstration; Duration: Three years; Purpose: provide information and counsel to employes of eight Delaware Valley firms on alcohol and drug abuse, and related employment, marital, legal or financial problems; to interdict problems before the crisis stage. Procedure: the eight firms become INFO NOW clients. Each pays a retainer and agrees to accept an assessment for services. Each appoints a manager (and back-up) to interface our staff, operate in-house publicity programs, participate in information exchange meetings with other company representatives, learn basis of crisis management and techniques for administering such a program. INFO NOW counselors (psychiatric social workers) work with troubled employees--in person or on the phone. If necessary, they refer employee to cooperating agencies (see list in proposal) for specialized services or treatment. Counselors follow all cases to conclusion. All cases are confidential; employers receive trend data, data on problem patterns and cost information, but no information identifying an employee unless the employee agrees. Results measured & applied: evaluative techniques will produce cost measurements, data on problems by category, recovery rates for those with alcohol and drug problems, and other problems. The University of Pennsylvania Wharton School will complete an independent research analysis of INFO NOW. The program should be easily adaptable to other firms elsewhere. Locally, the eight participating firms should have their own programs in place by 1975 with eight new firms signing-on with INFO NOW which will then be self-supporting and not require NIAAA funds. Short range, INFO NOW represents this area's first complete professionally staffed referral and follow-up service for troubled employees.